


[ TITLE PENDING ] (please help me XD)

by Catscull_in_the_sky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Depressed Eren Yeager, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, POV Eren Yeager, Stubborn Eren Yeager, ill update the tags as i go :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catscull_in_the_sky/pseuds/Catscull_in_the_sky
Summary: Eren was no saint. He hurt people, people he loved and people he didn’t even know. But all’s fair in love and war.And he truly thought what he was doing was right, even if he was sacrificing everything.People say peace doesn’t come without a price.They’re right . . .Or:The story of a boy who will do whatever it takes to heal an injured heart— or maybe thirteen, after he smashed them each into a million scattered pieces.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 13





	[ TITLE PENDING ] (please help me XD)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is not my first story written, but it’s definitely my first that I’m posting. I’m not the greatest writer but my grammar is perfect so don’t worry about that! Some of the things I write can be either very straight forward or super vague. Sometimes I’ll randomly add song lyrics, but don’t expect anything to be extremely good. I’m still trying to perfect my writing and draw out characters and create new and exciting stories. Most of the fics I write will not be finished right away. I will need help because I’m not super creative, but I will get there! Also, most of the stuff I’ll post has not been written about before (to my knowledge, I read a lot of fics) so get ready for that! Also, not good at summaries, but what else is new? Haha, well, enjoy my crap anyways.

ll update this soon, not that anyone cares! Lol


End file.
